The Outcasts
by JoshPLL
Summary: AU: Spencer moves to Rosewood; she befriends the outcasts: Mona, Toby, and Lucas. When Alison is murdered, they all become immediate suspects, as they hated Alison. Spencer befriends Ali's 3 old best friends, & falls in love with Toby. Spoby with a side of Haleb, Ezria, and Ben\Emily. *Em's not lesbian*
1. Welcome to Rosewood

**AU: Spencer was never a part of the girls' group since she's new. Oh, and Ali isn't dead yet.**

* * *

Spencer Hastings was walking up the steps to the front doors of Rosewood High School. She had just moved to the small town of Rosewood, and it was a cold looking place. 16-year-old Spencer was already having a terrible time around the school. She was so lost- and she missed her life in California; which was where she used to live. She already had a group of friends picked out at her school, and a loving boyfriend named Michael. She had to let it all go because she was moving. Michael and her decided that a long-distance relationship wasn't going to work, so they just had to end things for good. It was heartbreaking, but it had to be done.

As she saw all the couples in the front of the school, it made her miss Michael even more. She wished that she could go back to California... And see him _one last time_. She wished she had another chance to make the best of saying goodbye to him. It was tough to move, especially since Rosewood wasn't a welcoming place.

She was forced to move because her father got a new job in Rosewood.

Spencer was so confused... She had no clue what to do. She decided it would be best to go get a schedule from the office. As she walked into the school, she bumped into some guy. "Hey... Sorry bout' that." He said.

"It's cool," Spencer whispered.

He narrowed his eyebrows and thought for a moment, "Are you new here? It's just that I haven't seen you around the school before."

"Yeah," Spencer nodded, happy that she found one nice guy at the school, "I actually _am _new here. Can you help me out? I'm really lost... And I have no clue what to do right now. Everything is just so confusing!"

"Relax, we'll get this all figured out," He laughed, "you seem tense... Why?"

"It's so stressful to leave everything behind..." She sighed. "I had to leave my friends and my boyfriend- and now I'm all alone here."

"Well, I guess Rosewood isn't the most welcoming place to move to." He agreed. "You should probably go to the office. Go straight and take a right. I was just there. Talk to Vice Principal Tamborelli. He'll get everything figured out for you, and get you your schedule if you haven't already got one."

"Thanks," She smiled, "Would you walk with me there?"

"Uh, I guess so. Sure." He nodded. "Come over here,"

He motioned her to follow him, and she did so. She was glad she already found a welcoming person at the school. This guy already seemed really nice, and didn't run away from her laughing when she asked him to come along with her to the office. There was that _intimidating _guy who was laughing like a maniac. He had black hair, and was obviously a football player. He was holding his helmet in his hand when she was getting out of the car.

Spencer decided she'd ask this guy about him. "So, do you know this... Football player? He has black hair and everything,"

"I think you're talking about Noel Kahn," He said, "I'd stay away from him. He's a jerk sometimes."

"I could feel that when I walked past him." Spencer laughed.

"Yeah, not the nicest guy out there." He slightly chuckled. "I'm Toby, by the way. Toby Cavanaugh."

"I'm Spencer." She told him. "Oh... Last name is Hastings."

"Where's you move here from?" Toby asked.

"California," Spencer answered, "it was a good life there."

"I've always wanted to move to California... Well, it's where my dream job is." Toby said.

"Stanford?" Spencer asked, feeling it was casual.

"No, actually," He laughed, "I've always dreamed of being an architectural engineer, to sound smart. I like building things, it's just what I love to do. I just can't get a job to build anything around here. Nobody wants to give _me_ a job."

Spencer was impressed by his unique personality. She had rarely met a guy who took interest in architecture. "That's pretty cool. Why won't anyone give you a job, though?"

"It's a long story, but I'm sure the rumor will go around to you when you make new friends here. It's kind of a growing trend." Toby sighed.

"Come on, tell me," Spencer laughed.

"It's not funny stuff..." He sighed. "Unfortunately, there's always the mean girl at a school. Rosewood High's got a pretty nasty girl named Alison. She's kinda the Queen Bee around here. When she accepts you, the whole school accepts you. Unfortunately, she thinks I'm a creep, so I'm not accepted. She thinks I stalk her or something. She thought I watched her friends and her... And then she told me she'd blame me for blinding my step-sister, and I have a pretty rocky past with my step-sister, so things wouldn't be good for me. There would be enough false evidence... Alison's this blonde girl. She scares the hell out of me..."

"Man, she sounds terrible." Spencer felt bad for him. Why would someone be so mean to such a nice guy? Nice wasn't a big trend around schools... It was more 'cool' and 'badass' people who got the good reputation. Spencer could tell that Alison was one of those girls.

"Here's the office," Toby said, "and yeah, she's a _nightmare_. I'll see you around, Spencer."

* * *

Spencer got her schedule and was heading to class. She had to pick electives and everything, so she was quite late to her new homeroom class. There was a room full of loud students. And as she scanned the room, she immediately found the face of the football player that Toby told her the name of. It was _Noel Kahn_. Toby said he was a jerk, and Toby had dealt with that Alison girl, so it probably took a lot to build up the reputation of "jerk" with Toby.

"Hi, would you like to take a seat in the back?" The male teacher asked.

She nodded. She couldn't help but notice that the teacher was kind of cute! He looked pretty young; probably in his mid-twenties. His hair was in a mid-point between curly and straight. Then Spencer realized something...

_The only available seat was behind Noel Kahn_.

Spencer noticed who was next to Noel. Since Noel was popular, she could only assume that one of the blondes next to him was Alison. There was a chubbier blonde to the left of Noel, and a skinnier one to the right. Next to the chubby blonde was a very athletic looking girl. She had athletic looking legs, and her hair was tied back in a ponytail. Plus her white shirt said "Dolphins" on it, only meaning that she was a swimmer.

Next to that girl was a girl with black hair. She noticed that the girl with black hair was always looking at the teacher.

"I'll say it again for the girl that just walked in," The teacher said, "Hi, I'm Ezra Fitz. Call me Mr. Fitz."

* * *

English, which was Spencer's homeroom, went by smoothly until the end. After the bell rang, the line of girls that Noel was sitting next to got up. The skinny blonde brushed her way past Spencer, shoving her to the side. Noel let out a little laugh as he followed the girl out.

Spencer then _knew_ which blonde was Alison. The skinnier one.

The athletic looking girl with the ponytail slipped next to Spencer, "Hi, I'm Emily... Don't mind her; she's Alison. She likes messing with people sometimes."

"I see," Spencer said, "Nice meeting you, though. I'm Spencer."

Emily nodded and walked off. At least one of Alison's friends wasn't being a total jerk to her. Maybe Spencer didn't have to make a total enemy out of every girl in town. A girl with glasses walked next to Spencer.

"I saw what Alison did to you." She said. "Alison isn't very nice, but she's super popular; so I'd try to get her acceptance. Sadly, I've been trying for years, and still have no luck. She's always so _bitchy_ to me."

"This guy I met this morning was talking about how she tried to frame him for blinding his step-sister," Spencer said, referring to Toby.

"Oh, you must be talking about my friend Toby!" Mona exclaimed. "Toby's amazing... I don't know why _he's_ a reject... Would you wanna sit with us at lunch? We sit with this other guy named Lucas Gottesman."

"Yeah, of course." Spencer agreed.

"Cool." She smiled and walked off.


	2. French(the RIGHT chapter reuploaded)

**R&R Please:)**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Spencer scanned around for Mona's table. Mona was doing the same, looking for Spencer. Her glasses made her vision much clearer. They were a pair of bulky glasses, with a thick black frame. She adjusted the glasses, and caught Spencer's eye. Mona motioned the new girl to come over. Spencer let out a small smile and began walking towards Mona.

Then, Alison came walking towards Spencer.

"Be careful who you befriend on the first day; it makes an impact on who accepts you," Ali warned her, "and you're not doing a very good job of choosing the right crowd to hang with. I'll let you in on a secret... Your friends over there- They're the _outcasts_ of the school. Stay away, and find a new group to hang with."

Before Spencer could reply to her, or defend herself for picking her own friends, Ali brushed past her. She did the same thing as she did this morning, except she had no purpose to push her this morning. It's not like this was a good reason, though.

Spencer ignored Ali as she walked towards the "outcast" table.

Toby looked at her funny as she slid down, sitting next to Mona. "What was that all about?" He questioned.

"What?" Spencer set her food down on the table.

"You know what I'm talking about," Toby said, "you know... I think you've figured out who Alison is now. Is she your friend now? What were you guys talking about? I'll bet you five bucks that it was about one of us."

Spencer laughed, "We're not friends. She was a little _annoying_ during homeroom. Yeah, she's in my homeroom."

"That burns. I'm a year older than her, so I don't have any classes with her." Toby said. "Anyways; what were you guys talking about?"

"She just came over to tell me that I should 'be careful about who I make friends with'. She told me you guys are the 'outcasts' of the school," Spencer told them, "but don't worry, I'm not going to leave you guys because of what some bitch at the school says. I think that she's just crap." Spencer paused for a moment, and then realized that Toby might be older than her. "Wait, if Alison's my age and is a year younger than you... You're in the eleventh grade?"

"Yeah, I am." Toby said. "Junior."

"Didn't know," Spencer laughed, "I thought you were the same age."

"Guess not." He said. "Wait, why do you have a bunch of textbooks? It's lunch, you know you don't have to study, right?"

Spencer rolled her eyes, "I'm not _stupid_." She let out a little laugh, and then continued speaking, "My next class is French, and the French room is on the other side of campus. I didn't want to go all the way to my locker and to the other side of campus. I'd probably be late to class."

"You take French?" Toby smiled. "That's cool, so do I... I'm not very good at it, though."

"Maybe I can tutor you sometime," Spencer offered, "I don't mean to brag or anything, but I always considered myself a pretty competitive and bright student, counting French. Being competitive is probably all I ever am."

"Hey, you're pretty sweet to me." Toby laughed. "And I might take you up on your tutoring offer. Honestly, I need all the help I can get with French. I'm practically failing right now."

"Just tell me when you need help. I'll help whenever I have time." Spencer told him.

"Cool, thanks," Toby smiled, "You're the best."

* * *

**1 Week Later**

****Spencer was talking a walk around the parts of Rosewood that she didn't know so well. She had only been in Rosewood for about a week, so she didn't know much about it. She was walking by some town-homes when she saw Toby. Spencer had finally got to spend some time with Toby outside of school. About two days ago, Toby took her to The Brew to get a cup of coffee, just as a little friendly thing. Plus, they both wanted to spend some time together outside of school, since he was one grade level higher than her; meaning he didn't have any classes with her.

"Hey Spence." Toby waved to her. '_Spence'_ was his new nickname for Spencer, just because he found it more affectionate than calling her Spencer. "What are you doing on this side of town?"

Toby had moved out from his family's home ever since he got blamed for what he _didn't_ do to Jenna. He felt like he needed a place of his own. Spencer couldn't help but notice Toby's large muscles and his six-pack. He had quite the body... It was something that Spencer hadn't noticed, as he hadn't taken his shirt off until now. There was Toby, working on his front lawn with his shirt off.

Her curious eyes wandered around Toby's body. She quickly flashed herself back to reality to answer him, "Hey, Toby. I was just taking a walk through some parts of Rosewood. I didn't know you lived here. Is Jenna here?"

"Nope," Toby said, resting his arm on the shovel, "I moved out from the family house. It was too much to deal with Jenna _and _my parents. Life was getting even harder once I got framed for blinding Jenna. I didn't want to be blamed for blinding Jenna, and come home to deal with them trying to glare me out at dinner because of something I didn't do. I got fed up, and I moved out."

"I'm sorry..." Spencer softly said, walking towards Toby's front lawn. "I'm sorry that everything Jenna's done has been so hard on you. Nobody should have to suffer this much... Especially a sweet guy like you."

He couldn't help but smile a little bit, "Hey, this isn't your fault, Spence. It's just what happens in Rosewood. In a small town, small news is big news. Rosewood's the kind of town for drama and small news going around crazily. It's a town full of rumors. Be careful what you do here, because it's never forgotten. The people who live here don't like to forgive and forget, even if it _isn't really your fault_."

"Why don't we take our minds off of all this harsh stuff?" Spencer offered. "We can study for French together now."

"Well, I'd love to study with you, but I'm doing some yard work..." Toby sighed. "Uh- how about this weekend? I think I'm free then."

Spencer nodded, "I'm good with that. It's not like I have some other plans; I barely know anybody here. I guess I'll see you this weekend then. Does Saturday work for you? I'll do Sunday if you can't make it then."

Toby laughed a little. "Either day is fine for me. You don't have to go _now_, though. Can't you stay a little bit longer? Maybe we can talk while I do the work out here. It's a pretty nice day, too. Come on, just stay with me out here. It won't be a bust."

"I guess I'll stay." Spencer agreed. "But what am I supposed to do? Just watch you?"

"We can talk." Toby told her. "You okay with that?"

"Yeah, of course!" Spencer nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know," Toby smiled, "just checking with you. I didn't want you to be bored to death. Oh, and I'll be done soon. We might be able to study after that. If you stick around, we can go study in about ten or fifteen minutes. You gonna stick around with me?"

"Of course I will." She agreed, walking closer to his lawn. "You've done good with this place."

"It used to be some junky front lawn. I couldn't really afford the best house in Rosewood, but this was a good price for a decent house. So I just did what I love; building and working. Now I've made this place _a lot_ more decent than it was when I bought it. Now _I don't mean to brag_, but I'm really proud of this place." Toby smiled, admiring his renovated house.

"You have every right to be proud of it," Spencer smiled back at him, "if this place wasn't that decent before, you've done great with it. The house's price probably went up a lot. You must be pretty good at this."

"I've been practicing doing stuff like this with my own house." Toby told her. "It would be nice if I could actually get a job doing someone else's yard, but nobody offers a framed criminal a job working in their yard. So I have no luck with a career in Rosewood. I think I might just move out of this place someday... Maybe go to another state where they'll accept me."

"Take me with you." Spencer laughed. "I've been here for like a week, and nothing's been going right. It's been all about my dad and Melissa... You're the only good thing I have in Rosewood."

"What about Mona and Lucas?" Toby asked, trying to hide how flattered he was. "Haven't you made some other nice friends?"

"Not really," Spencer sighed, "I talked to Ali a few times. I don't think she hates me as much, but I still wouldn't consider her a friend. And of course I like Mona and Lucas, they're really nice, too. Lucas creeps me out sometimes, but whatever. I don't think I've had as much fun talking to them as I have to you."

"That's really sweet of you," Toby smiled a little bit.

_10 minutes later..._

__"Alright, I think I got this done." Tobysaid as he mowed the last part of the lawn. "The front yard looks pretty good to me. What do you think of it?"

"It's come down pretty nice." Spencer smiled.

"I hope that wasn't as big of a bore as I thought you were feeling," Toby laughed, "Anyways, now we can do what you came for... Studying for French. I hope you're good, because I need some serious help with this... I'm gonna have to ace the test on Friday."

* * *

"Alright, now say it with me," Spencer directed him, "_Je suis allé au magasin._" She spoke French pretty well, and she had already developed a small accent when she spoke French. "That means 'I went to the store'. Repeat it."

Toby sighed, "This is going nowhere. I suck at this..."

"You can do it!" Spencer tried to make him enthusiastic. "Just repeat after me: _Je suis allé au magasin._"

"Give me a moment, I need to use the textbook." Toby stopped her.

"But I just said it... Just copy what I said." Spencer told him.

"Seriously, one second," Toby said.

_A few minutes later_...

Spencer impatiently waited for Toby to stop flipping through the textbook pages and say something. She really wanted to teach him to do well in French. She'd feel like a good person. Toby had been so kind to her, and she thought she could make it up to him by helping him out with his French class problems.

She tapped her pencil on the table twice. "Are you done, Toby?"

"Yeah, I got this down." Toby grinned.

"Say it... _Je suis allé au magasin._" Spencer repeated it.

Toby smiled again. Spencer waited for him to repeat what she said. He tried his best to say, "Vos yeux sont beaux." But he failed on the accent. Spencer laughed a little, but she didn't know what he said. Toby looked at her again.

"Do you know what that means?" Toby asked.

Spencer shook her head and spoke, "No... But don't tell me! Just give me a moment to translate this out... _Your... Eyes... Are..._" Then it hit her. She knew what he was saying. Was he _flirting_ with her? She wanted to flirt back... But what about Michael? Was she going to get over him like that?

"Beautiful," He finished her off, "and I'm talking about _you_, mocha-eyes."

Spencer went silent for a moment. She knew she'd have to move on from Michael at some point. She _knew _she liked Toby in her own way, but she wasn't expecting him to like her back. Maybe he was just being friendly. She wanted to make a move on Toby, she knew that over the last week, she had developed a new friendship with this guy, and sort of _fell _for him.

She was still silent. Toby bit his lip, "Was that the wrong thing to say? I'm sorry, it just felt so right in my head... I thought I had this all planned out. I thought this would go better than it really is."

"No, I'm-" Spencer didn't know what to say. "I'm fine with it."

"Why are you silent?" He asked. "Say something to me."

"But I don't know what to say..." Spencer sighed. "And I'm just thinking."

"About what?" He asked.

Spencer tapped the pencil against her lip. Then she decided to just tell him about what she was feeling, "I'm going to be completely honest with you... In California, I had a boyfriend named Michael, and I really liked him. We were still going out at the time that my parents told me we were moving because Melissa had found a job transfer for my dad. So we headed here to Rosewood, and Michael and I agreed that a long-distance relationship wouldn't work, so we broke up the day I left. It was _terrible_ to say goodbye. It hurt me so much! And then I met _you_. Things changed. I thought 'he's a really good friend' the day I met you, and then we _connected_ for some reason. We began hanging out, and all the time we spent together-"

"Are you just trying to tell me that you're not ready for another relationship?" Toby asked. "I was just flirting a little... I..."

"Just listen," Spencer said, and then continued, "I was wondering if I should get over Michael. I'm never going to see him again. And then these stupif feelings started taking over me! I started feeling attracted to you, and when I saw you outside- I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. We don't have to be together. I'm happy being your friend." Toby said.

"I'm not rejecting you." Spencer said.

He shot her a confused look, "What does this mean for us? Where are we?"

"Friends?" She didn't know what to do.

"_Friends_... That's cool." She could see the sadness in his eyes.

She wasn't thinking straight anymore. Did she just reject the amazingly cute Toby? He was perfect, and she rejected him without really rejecting him!? She wanted to take it back. Was Michael worth it? She wouldn't be seeing him ever again, and it's not like Michael always treated her perfectly. Michael could be sweet, but he was also a jerk sometimes. That was something that Toby was the opposite of.

Toby was a sweet and charming guy- Naturally. He was never rude to Spencer, and that pulled her towards him.

Both of them got up.

"Maybe I should go." Spencer said.

"Don't go because of this," Toby shook his head, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you just got out of a relationship with this Michael guy."

"That's not-" Spencer began.

Her lips were crashed against Toby's. He had kissed her even though he knew he wasn't supposed to be doing this. He was just told he was just friends with her, but he didn't play by the rules. He kissed her anyways.

"Well... I wasn't expecting that..." Spencer whispered.

"Neither was I," Toby whispered back, with his hands still touching Spencer's waist.


End file.
